Still Jumping
by ggROGANgg
Summary: Sequel to "Let's Jump" Rory and Logan with kids. What will happen to them and there kids this school year? Now all there kids in one school. Who will get a broken heart, who will get arrested, who will fall in love, and who will hold it all together? How will the Gilmore-Huntzburger household and everybody else deal with teenagers? Romance, Family, and, Friendship. On Hiatus...
1. Prologue: Meeting the Fam

**AN. I'm BACK! SO I have my sequel to "Let's Jump". **

**It's set about 18 years into the future of where I left off.**

**I know some of you won't like that huge jump but that's just how I wanted to do it.**

**I couldn't stay away long, it's been about a month.**

**I really hope you enjoy.**

**I will be updating every Monday and sometimes you will get surprise updates in the week. Who knows!**

**Last I ask that you REVEIWWW and if you just clicked on this then read the first story, Let's Jump. **

**I will have picture on a blog like I did for Let's Jump.**

**I will give you a character list and then I will start with the story.**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy, it's good to be back.**

* * *

><p>New Characters (Basically Everybody's Kids)<p>

Rory and Logan's Kids

The Twins:

Lorelai Elizabeth (Lori) 18 Birthday: 9/4 Senior

Derek James 18 Birthday: 9/4 Senior

Nathan Connor (Nate) 16 Birthday: 4/8 Junior

Caroline Isabel 14 Birthday 6/19 Freshmen

* * *

><p>Steph and Colin's Kids<p>

Married 1 year and a half after R&L

Amelia Grace 16 Birthday 5/28 Junior

Hannah Megan 13 Birthday 11/20 8th Grade

* * *

><p>Finn and Chelsea finally got married 4 years after R&amp;L<p>

Kid:

Mathew Benjamin (Matt) 13 Birthday 7/12 8th Grade

* * *

><p>Casey and her Ex-husband They got divorced 2 years previously and married 2 years after R&amp;L<p>

Kids

Rebecca Marie (Becca) 15 Birthday 4/4 Sophomore

* * *

><p>Robby and his Husband Jim met 7 years after R&amp;L married<p>

They don't have any kids

* * *

><p>Honor and Josh's Kids<p>

Lucy Jane 19 Birthday 2/21 Freshman Columbia

Mathew Jackson 15 Birthday 9/1Sophmore

Abigail Eleanor 13 Birthday 12/2 8th grade

* * *

><p>Lorelai and Luke did not have any more kids but April became like a kid to Lorelai and moved in with them 2 months after R&amp;L married. She got very tired of NM, but still held a bond with her mom.<p>

April is now living in NYC she became a geneticist (deals with DNA)

Lorelai and Luke finally bought the Twickam house but still kept the Crap Shack, and turned it into a movie theater house place for the HUGE Gilmore move marathons. Now they have April, Caroline, Lori, Rory, and Lorelai. Sometimes they will even invite friends and have a MASSIVE Marathon.

Rory now has an online magazine and writes for the Hartford Courant occasionally. Logan Transferred to the Hartford Currant after the got the news Derek was the way and that's when they moved to a house between Hartford and Stars Hallow. The Kids all go to Chilton.

There house is big but since they have such a big family its practical. Very Modern, they had it built for them.

Lori and Derek both have brown hair and Lori is the spitting image or Rory. Derek has that smirk of Logan's but resembles Rory quiet a bit. Now Nate is the spitting image of Logan, hair, smirk, body, and personality. It has gotten him into quiet a bit of trouble but nothing close to what Logan did at his age. Now Caroline was a surprise. They tried for the twins and Derek but Caroline was a pretty big surprise.

They hadn't planned on having any more kids, but still love her just as much. She looks a lot like Honor did when she was her age. Her personality is so bubbly and so much like Lorelai it's scary. With that personality comes the trouble that her Grandmother and her dad have. Now that she's in High it's a little scary what trouble she will get into and with how.

As of now none of the Kids have dated each other. They have other relationships but nobody's kids have dated each other. Lori is in a relationship with her boyfriend Ryan since Christmas of her junior year.

Casey is the Main photographer for Rory's Online Magazine and moved up to Hartford. Her daughter attends Chilton on scholarship.

Honor and Josh moved to CA for Josh's work. They have been there for 5 years make frequent visits to home.

Mitchum and Shira have become much better grandparents then parents, but still try and push things on Derek even though Derek has expressed he wants to be an architect.

Robby and his husband Jim moved up to main to open a winery up in Maine. Robby does freelance photography.

Finn took quiet a long time to propose to Chelsea but once he did they have been happy every since, with the occasional fight. His alcohol obsession is still very much there, but not showed as much as it did when they weren't all responsible for kids.

Chelsea works at the Stars Hallow gazette and is now editor. It's a small paper but she absolutely loves it. Rory loves knowing that all her friends fit into both of her worlds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. I'm Sorry that this wasn't like a real dialogue chapter. But next chapter will be. This is just the prologue.<strong>

**I should have some surprise chapters for you next weekend, if not you will always get the update on Monday. I'm publishing this chapter on a Sunday because I can't wait till tomorrow to finally get the sequel out.**

**ENJOY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. It makes my day.**

**REVIEW! Tell what you think. Have a nice day **


	2. Kids In The Room

**AN. Sorry you didn't get any bonus chapters this week but I had an unbelievably busy week, and this will be another really busy week. So here is the first real chapter of Still Jumping. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: It's obvious, but for you few people I will put it, I don't own any of the characters originally from GG. The kids are all my own.**

**Please Review!**

**This might be short-ish but I will have longer chapters in coming chapters.**

**REVIEW**

* * *

><p>3-2-1<p>

I walk into Lori's Room I look at the clock. 3:46 am on the dot. I lay down on the bed.

"Happy birthday"! I say gently while waking her up.

"hey mom" Lori answers sleepily and snuggles into me.

I go strait into our tradition. The same tradition my mom did with me and still does, while I carried it onto all of my kids. Lori was born at 3:46 and Derek was born 7 minutes later at 3:53 am. Same speech with both of them and they have the same answers as I did because they heard my mom say it to me when they used to sleep in my bed. She sneak's in the house on my birthday and pushes Logan out of bed.

They got used to me answering it that way for the first 4 years of their life, now they memorize it and just say that. All of the kids do that actually.

"Sleep tight little girl" I say after my speech. I look at the clock 3:52, just enough time to walk over to Derek's room.

* * *

><p>Of course leave it to Derek to be completely sprawled out on his king sized bed.<p>

"Happy birthday Derek" I say while still standing up.

"hey mom" he answers sleepily

I stay silent and then he relizes.

"Oh sorry, here come on". He moves over and lets me slip in

And here goes speech number 2.

"Goodnight my little 18 year old"

"Night mom" He barrly gets out mom before hes back to sleep. I kiss his head.

I go kiss Lori's head before heading back into my room

Logan is asleep with his shirt off, like usual

I slip back into bed.

"How did it go Ace"? He asks with his eyes still closed

"Like how it always does, really well. Go back to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow".

"I can't believe there 18" Logan says after a moment of silence

"Me either. It's there last year of High school, oh boy, and now everybody will be at Chilton".

"Don't worry Ace, everything will be fine. Lets get some sleep" Logan raps Rory up in his arms.

Throughout all the years, they still love each other. Even with all the bumps they've had, and they've had a lot…

* * *

><p>"BREAKFAST" I yell through the intercom in a singsong voice. Everybody hates mornings in this house. It's 10 and nobody is up except me. I have planned a huge and fun birthday for the twins. Logan is the first one downstairs.<p>

"Ace, what's for breakfast"? Gilmores can't cook, but every birthday I make everyone breakfast.

"Look on the table" I say, as I'm refilling my 4th cup of coffee.

On the table is, pop tarts, frozen waffles, chocolate syrup, jelly beans, sprinkles, whipped cream, 4 different kinds of cereal, milk, and tons of coffee, oh and I can't forget the desert. 2 huge whipped cream pies in the fridge for later….

"I see you got the whole birthday breakfast ready" Logan says while kissing my neck.

I turn around in Logan's arms and start kissing him.

Nate and Caroline come down the stair and into the kitchen.

They both look at each other.

Caroline whispers to Nate.

"You would think they would think that after 18 years of having kids they would realize we live here too, and we don't want to see our parents making out"

"Yea well it happens enough we know exactly what to do" Nate whispers back to Caroline.

Derek and Lori are coming down the stairs and run into Caroline and Nate.

"Not again" Derek whines

"And on our birthday too" Lori says. All 4 sigh and yell.

"KIDS IN THE ROOM"

I jump away from Logan

"Oh, sorry" Logan says

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" I yell and run over to them to give them a hug.

"Guys don't you think you can keep that away form where we eat and where are food is made"? Nate questions

I look at Logan who looks at me.

"Who's hungry? Your mom prepared a feast," Logan says ignoring the questioned.

Caroline and Lori both inherited Rory's apatite.

The boys like Logan are just astonished by how much they eat.

"ME" The all-3 Gilmore girls say.

But before they sit down all 4 kids run to the coffee machine.

Now all of them inherited the coffee addiction.

"I was here first" Lori yells

"Noo I was" Nate argues

"Hey it's my birthday". Derek argues

"It's my birthday too" Lori whines.

"I'm younger you've had more coffee than me, I need it first" Caroline argues

Rory and Logan are sitting at the table just watching all of their kids interact.

After about 3 more minutes of fighting they finally decide to do oldest to youngest, since it is the twins birthday.

* * *

><p>Another tradition Logan and Rory started was the pie in the face. After breakfast the birthday person gets a whipped cream in the face. It can happen any time after breakfast. They were all sitting in chairs full and talking about they days plans.<p>

The twins decided that they had enough of getting a pie in their face, so they decided the day earlier that they would get there parents instead.

"So the girls are getting our nails done at 1. And the boys are going to play lazar tag. We all meet back here at 3:30 to get ready for the party. 6 is when everyone starts arriving. We are taking over Stars Hallow for the night. I have a few surprises. Then the kids come back here and they can all just hang. Amelia, Becca, Hannah, Matt, Ryan (Lori's Boyfriend), Chris (Derek's best friend), Jonah (Nate's Best friend), and Grace (Caroline's friend) will be here. Along with Finn, Chelsea, Colin, Steph, and Casey. We promise us parents won't cramp your style after the party. Nana (Lorelai), Luke, Sookie, Miss Patty, and basically the whole town will be-"

AND BAM!

While Rory was reading the list and Logan was texting, Lori and Derek had gotten up and gotten the pies out of the fridge. Lori and Derek smashed them in their parents face.

The kids where laughing their Asses off, while Logan and Rory got very quiet. Both of them whipped the whipped cream from there eyes.

Rory grabbed the chocolate syrup and started squirting the twins, while Logan grabbed the whipped cream from the table.

Caroline and Nate looked at each other and yelled

"FOOD FIGHT" Caroline and Nate then started getting sprayed.

Lori and Derek grabbed jellybeans and sprinkles and threw it at everyone, it stuck to them. And this continued for another 8 minutes until Lorelai walked in. She planned on going to get their nails done with the girls.

"HELLO. FRUITS OF MY FRUIT OF LOINS! WHERE ARE YOU"! Lorelai yelled through the house until she walked into the kitchen and she got a waffle thrown at here face.

Everyone stood still for about 4 seconds

And then everyone burst into laughter

"What is going on in here" Lorelai asked

"We went against Mom and Dad with the Pies" Derek answered

Lorelai looked very serious. She went over to the twins. Everyone was super quiet and trying to stifle laughter's.

She put her hands up. "High Five. Way to go, I wondered how long it would take-" and that's when Rory took a plate of whipped cream and stuck it in her face.

"Oh it's ON" Lorelai yelled. Now another food fight broke out. After another 5 minutes they realized they were out of things to throw.

Everyone was sitting in random places in the kitchen all tired out.

"We only have 6 showers in this house and we have 7 people who need showers now" Caroline commented

"Well that's perfect. Everyone can take a shower now, no one will have to wait" Lorelai commented

"Nana, correct me if I'm wrong but that is one person left out" Nate questioned

"No. Your parents can share the shower" Lorelai said.

"GROSS" The kids yelled while the adults where now laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So that was the first real chapter. I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be the party, and it will be longer I hope. I would just continue this chapter, but I don't have time. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I am begging now. PLEASE, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE! REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**


	3. I'm Going to Impeach You!

**AN. Here's the next chapter. It's the party. I hope you really like it. Disclaimers are irrelevant. If you want one go read another story. No wait please stay I promise you'll like it here. Anyway I would love it if you reviewed.**

**Please review, it motivates me to write.**

**I appreciate every review and read every single one of them!**

**Please tell what you think of the story.**

* * *

><p>"I hate Taylor" Lori yelled once everybody was back in the limo headed home.<p>

"I know Honey, we are sorry" Logan said.

"Why is my question" Amelia questioned

"Because Taylor is stupid and _always _has to stick to the _law_" Rory said angrily.

Rory had planned the best Gilmore/ Huntzberger kids birthday to date.

They had a massive scavenger hunt around SH. 2 teams each team had to have proof of doing something. Temporally taking something, doing something, and just taking a picture with something. Rory had warned the whole town of this and to not interfere.

Before Luke, who was the judge could tally up the points Hep alien played a short set.

During the first song Taylor comes out and said that after 10:30 that we had to be quiet. It was a law that our noise volume was too loud. Rory of course countered that they stayed almost all night during Lane's wedding. Apparently they had gotten a permit. Rory was unaware of this.

They argued for about ten minutes, that's when Kirk tired to arrest Rory. That was a bad idea…

* * *

><p>Earlier<p>

_"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Huntzberger you are under arrest for un orderly conduct in a public place". He started to read her Amanda rights when she went off_

_"Kirk what do you think you are doing? I grew up here. You can't arrest me for something I didn't know. Besides this isn't anything anyone would arrest someone for. You are absolutely crazy if you think I am getting in a car with you driving, I have already been in a car accident here in stars hallow I would like to keep from having another one. Now un handcuff me so I can finish celebrating my oldest kids birthday"._

_"Uncuff her Kirk. Rory you need to leave or he really will arrest you" Taylor says waving a piece of paper in front of her_

_"This isn't over Taylor. We will leave but you will be hearing from my mother" Rory yells willing walking off in a huff._

_"What will she do-" Lorelai comes over with a very stern face on. That's when Taylor stops talking_

_"What do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to kill you. Your like 70 and still so up tight. You made my baby mad and my baby's baby really upset. T's there eighteenth birthday. I can't believe this. You know what maybe we should impeach you maybe I would like to be town selectmen, you never know. So that's what ill do I'm going to get you impeached" Lorelai ranted _

_"You wouldn't do that Lorelai, and besides doesn't change the fact that you are breaking the law. Besides the way your talking to me isn't very nice. I need you all to leave"._

_Lorelai puts he hands up to mimic strangling and just screams, and stomps away._

* * *

><p>"I had fun though" Derek said<p>

"Well that's good. Let's go home and you kids can just hang out. We will probably be in the basement" Logan said while rapping his arm around an angry Rory

"K. We'll probably be in the attic" Lori answered

* * *

><p>Around 2 am. Hannah and Matt fell asleep about an hour ago.<p>

"Ok Ryan it's your turn" Derek said

"Ok Lori I dare you to look through your moms old phone" Ryan asks after looking around the attic at old things. On top of a box looks like an old phone that Ryan had seen in old pictures that Rory had been holding.

"You think it will even turn on" Lori asks a little skeptical

"Plug it into the wall and read out her texts"

"I don't want to get out of your arms though" Lori pouts

"I know but once you do you can come back" Ryan says sweetly

"Fine" Lori then kisses him

"GET A ROOM, and get on with it" Chris yells excited to see what Rory had

"Ok, ok I'm going" She plugs it in and les it reboot

While it's rebooting they start wondering.

"What do you think mom said 20 years ago"? Caroline wonders

"I bet she is the same old Rory" Jonah answers

"No I think she could be completely different. I mean she was in college" Jonah answers

"Maybe but they have been pretty secretive about there college days" Derek answers

"Ok guys, it's on" Lori says bringing everybody out of there thoughts

"First text is to Nana"

"It says Oy with the poodles already"

Lori reads

"Copper Boom"

"That's it. Nothing else to Nana, and Nana replied with the second text"

"They have never told us what those mean, it frustrates me" Nate says

"Ok next text to Paris"

"Did you take my SHOES" Paris texted

"No. Besides your feet are smaller than mine" Rory replied

"You say that now, we will compare feet one day"

Everyone is in a fit of laughter, they have always loved Paris.

"What did your mom say after that" Amelia Asks

"She didn't" Lori replies

"Probably best she didn't reply" Becca says

"Ok whats the next text"? Grace asks

"Its texts to dad" Lori answers

"Oh, fun lets here" Caroline asks eagerly

"Hey I miss you" Rory texts

"I Miss you too Ace, only 2 more nights till I'm home" Logan Replies

"But it's late and I just want you next to me" Rory complains

"Just imagine me there kissing you" Logan says

"And then you deepen it" Rory says

"we start to lie on the bed, and you take off my shirt" Logan says

"I'm wearing your favorite red lace bra" Rory sys

"NOOOOOO. I can't read anymore" Lori says

"EWWWWWWWWW" Caroline Screams

"Where they sexting" Derek asks

"From what I read it sounds like it" Lori answers

Logan and Rory appear at the door

"We heard screams Is everyone ok" Logan asks

"No I can't look at you ever again" Nate whines while burying his head into a pillow

"SHHHH" Amelia says, trying to avoid them finding out

"What are you talking about Nate, what happened" Logan asks

"Lori, why are you sitting over there" Lori was sitting away from the group holding Rory's old phone

"No reason, we are all fine, go back down stairs please" Lori says nervously

"Why did you scream"? Logan asks

While he was asking that Rory stated to figure out what happened.

"NOOOO, oh god no". Rory says getting flustered and blushing

"Oh yes" Derek whispers

"Ace what's wrong" Logan said staring to get worried

"They read my texts from my phone from college" Rory said embarrassed

"So"? Logan asked still confused

"So, that was the phone I had when you lived in London" Rory said trying to remind him

"I'm sorry, I don't see the big deal" Logan obviously very oblivious to what was going on.

"Logan remember when we were alone at night a lot and didn't have each other…" Rory said and Logan caught on

"NO. You read those"? Logan now embarrassed, he directed the question to the kids.

"We wish we hadn't" Derek answers

"How much did you read"? Rory asks hoping it wasn't bad

"We stopped at your bra…" Caroline answers

"CAROLINE" her siblings said hoping that no would fess up

"What she asked…" Caroline defends

"Uggg" Her siblings sigh

"Give me the phone" Logan says

"Gadly" Lori says while handing it to him

"Please erase this from your brains". Rory begs "Logan give me the phone"

He does.

She throws it on the ground and stomps on it

"That's better, lets go down stairs" Rory says, and turns around to go down the stairs.

Logan just takes on last look at the kids and walks down with Rory.

* * *

><p>Downstairs<p>

"Are the kids ok"? Steph asks

"Their fine, I just don't think we are" Logan answers then gulps his glass of scotch.

"What do you mean"? Colin asks

"They found my phone from when Logan was in London" Rory answers while sitting back down.

"And that matters because"? Chelsea asks

"Because it had some stuff on there we would have like no one to ever find…" Rory answers.

"What was on there"? Casey asks very confused

"They sexted back then" Finn says drunk, and nonchalantly.

"FINN" Logan yells

"Well its true mate" Finn defends

Steph, Casey, and Chelsea are in a fit of laughter. Rory is blushing a very deep red, and Colin is lightly laughing at Finn and Logan's little fight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, upstairs. After they all got over the laughing fit they all had they get back to there game.<p>

"Ok Becca who was your first kiss"? Lori asks

Becca Blushes and answers quietly

"I haven't had my first kiss yet…"

Everyone is quiet for a second and then Amelia decides to help out.

"Ok Becca your turn to ask" Amelia says

"Ok. Grace what is the biggest secret you have kept from Caroline" Becca asks.

Grace and Caroline have been friends since 3rd grade, they know almost everything.

Caroline looks curious but Grace looks nervous

"Actually there is something I have been meaning to tell you…" Grace trails off

"Ok. What is it" Caroline says excitedly

"I'm Moving to Florida" Grace blurts out

Caroline obviously shocked

"We leave Monday. My dad's work needed him down there. I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Grace says rambling

"This isn't possible. I would have known" Caroline yells

"You where in London last week and then you where worrying about your party. I didn't know how to tell you" Grace yells back

"We have been best friends since 3rd grade and you didn't know how to tell me? Are you kidding me. It's Saturday, you're moving in two days". Caroline is now crying "We were supposed to start high school on Monday. TOGETHER. We do everything together and now your moving and we won't be sharing anything together" Caroline yells and starts to pace around the room.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Grace says in a normal voice.

"GET OUT" Caroline yells

"What" Grace says taken aback

"I said get out. I don't want to see you right now. Your moving and didn't even tell me until 2 days before, and you hadn't even planned it. I bet I wouldn't have found out until Monday we I get to school and you aren't there. SO get out, I can't look at you right now. You are like a sister to me, what ever happened to telling each other everything? God, I can't look at you. Please just goo" Caroline rants

Grace doesn't answer

Grace is now crying. And Caroline is hysterical.

"GET OUT I SAID" Grace runs down the stairs crying

Everybody else is just watching them. And Lori gets up to comfort Caroline.

Becca runs after Grace to make sure she is ok.

Amelia goes downstairs to get the parents. Everybody was supposed to sleep over but if Grace isn't staying they need to drive her home

The guys just sit around dumb founded in what to do. This is a girls job.

* * *

><p>Lori took Caroline down to her room.<p>

"Hey it's going to be ok" Lori says while holding her

"No it's not. I'm starting high school alone, and my best friend is leaving me" Caroline whimpers

"Hey, you have the me, Derek, Nate, Becca, Amelia, Chris, Jonah, and Ryan. Your not alone" Lori tries to help

"But you have all gone through freshman year. I haven't. I don't have any classes as you guys".

"You will make new friends". Lori says while petting her hair

"But what's the worst is she didn't tell me…" Caroline says quietly.

"I know. That is a real bitch move. But you'll get through it" Lori says

Caroline doesn't reply she just sobs until she falls asleep. Lori puts her under the covers and goes back up to everyone.

* * *

><p>Becca catches up to Grace.<p>

"Grace wait" Becca says as she catches up to a grace grabbing her stuff at the front door.

"What" Grace says with a tear streamed face

"You can't walk home, you live 6 miles away and it's 3 am" Becca tries to reason

"Well I can't stay, Caroline hates me"

"At least let someone drive you home" Becca tries to reason

"Fine" Grace says sternly

"Come sit on the couch with me" Becca says and raps her arm around her

"It's not all your fault". Becca tries to reason

"Yes It is, I didn't tell her" Grace says leaning into Becca

"Yes, but she didn't need to react like that". Becca says soothingly

"I guess. But I feel like we will never be able to be friends again"

"Give it time, call her in a few weeks, I bet she will wan to talk to you all about Chilton and you can tell her all about Florida". Becca says

"I hope" Grace says

"I know so" Becca replies

They just sit in silence for a while.

* * *

><p>Amelia heads down to the basement to hopefully get someone to drive Grace home.<p>

"Hey we need someone to drive Grace home" Amelia asks

"Why what happened" Rory says getting all worried, she's become like a second mom to all the kids.

"She's moving on Monday and Caroline just found out. They got into a huge fight, and Caroline told her to get out" Amelia explains

"She's moving"? Logan asks to clarify

"Yes. Now I think we need to take her home soon or else we will have another blow up on our hands" Amelia says in a hurry

"Ok Logan can you take her home? I need on check on Caroline" Rory asks

"I'm not sober enough to drive. Sorry Ace" Logan answers

"I can go. I only haven't had a drink in over an hour" Colin answers, coming to the rescue

"Great. I'm going to go check on Caroline" Rory says while standing up and walking to the stairs

* * *

><p>Colin Comes into the living room.<p>

"hey Grace I'm going to take you home" Colin says

"SHH. She's asleep" Becca answers

"Oh, ok. Can you carry her stuff while I carry her to the car"? Colin questions

"Yes" Becca answers

* * *

><p>Rory runs up the stairs and runs into Lori in the Hallway<p>

"Where's Caroline"? Rory questions

"She's asleep mom. I took care of it. Don't worry" Lori says

Rory lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding

"Ok, thanks. I'm sorry about your birthday" Rory says

"No, mom it was great"

"Okay. We are probably going to go to sleep soon. You guys might want to thin kabout that"

"We are. I was going to go tell everyone we should get to asleep".

"Good, I love you, I'm happy you had a great birthday"

Lori and Rory Hug

"Thanks Mom. Night"

They go in opposite directions when Lori stops her.

"Oh mom"

"yes"? Rory turns around

"We need to have a wallowing session tomorrow"

"Ok. I will prepare for it tomorrow. Night" Rory answers

"Night" and they walk off

* * *

><p><strong>AN. I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. I really want you to review. It means the world to me when you do.<strong>

**BTW, longest chapter EVER.**

**REVIEW, please**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

Thanks Next Monday will have another update.


	4. Schooling in Makeup

**AN: Ok so you can kill me, I have done the one thing that I promised I wouldn't do which was stop updating. All I can say is it's my freshman year and I have been trying to keep my grades up, and there has been a lot of personal emotional drama at school. It took me to be pent up in my bed on bed rest from dislocating my knee, to re read Let's Jump and the beginning of Still Jumping to really want to write, because I still have all of my ideas. Well here is the next chapter… Finally.**

**I would like to remind you to Review.**

**Please, I want to know if you're out there?**

**REVIEW!**

**Ok let's get into it**

**(Are Disclaimer nessicary? Review and tell me).**

* * *

><p>Beep, beep, beep. Went the alarm. All four children plus Rory and Logan stirred in bed.<p>

7:00 on the dot. It was Lori, and Derek's Last first day of High school, Nate's start to his hardest year of HS, and Caroline's first year of HS. It was a big day for everyone.

All five rooms the alarm was snoozed. After 9 minutes it happened again and that's when the house started jumping, well at least for most of them.

Lorelai and Derek both hopped in showers, Nate made sure he had finished the last 2 chapters of his Summer reading novel. Logan was getting dressed, Rory was making coffee for everyone, and little Caroline still lay in her bed. She was thinking about how the day would go.

She was surrounded in tissues, currently examining the photos that hang on her wall next to her bed. It was her and Grace. Grace was moving that day all the while Caroline was supposed to start HS without her best friend of 6 years.

After laying in bed for a good extra 15 minutes she finally gets up, thank god school started at 8:30, and not 8 like her middle school did, one plus to going to Chilton.

Grace Cranked her music really loudly as she continued to get dressed in her uniform do her markup and put her hair up in Pony tail and a braid wrapped around the band.

Just as _I Wanna Run Away_ came on Her mother came and knocked on the door.

"Caroline it's your first day of High school! How do you feel?" Rory asked all excited

"Fine, now can you leave so I can finish getting ready and get this day over with" Caroline stated rudely, which was very unlike her.

"Here, I brought you some coffee, check your attitude at your bedroom door, and come down stairs soon, we are stopping at _Luke's_ before school, be down in 15 minutes." Rory stated very mom like, whish was also a little unlike her for a time like this.

* * *

><p>Lori was currently putting the last touches on her winged eyeliner. She was sporting curled hair, and a little heavier makeup than Caroline.<p>

Lori was jamming out to a mix tape that Lane had sent her of Hep Alien. Since Kwan and Steve where now in College, Hep Alien was currently on tour in Europe, over the last 10 years there music had gotten really big over there.

She got a text from her boyfriend just as the last song on the cd ended.

So am I picking you up or are you coming with your siblings?

IDK let me ask mom

Just as she was about to get up and walk to the door and go ask her mom she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey big girl, you're 18 and now starting your last year of High school, how does it feel?" Rory asked choking up a little.

"Great, I cannot wait to start getting acceptance letters in the next few months".

"Well you have to apply first, honey".

"I've, blocked that part out" I joked and laughed.

"Don't worry I'll help you, and Derek will be going through it too."

"True, so is Ryan picking me up, or all 4 of us going together?"

"We are all going to _Luke's. _We are leaving in a little less then 15 so be ready quickly, and I brought you some coffee."

"Is dad coming"?

"Yes"

And with that she shut the door, and I texted Ryan back.

* * *

><p>I Was finishing the last page of the chapter when mom knocked on the door.<p>

"Nathan, not again" She complained examining the situation

"Hey at least I finished it before school this time, not before the class."

"Nathan what are you going to do in college, and Juniors year is tough at Chilton, just ask me and your siblings, we all went through it."

"It'll be find, I did the reading, and the paper. Don't worry. Now is that for me?" Nate asked referring to the coffee his mom was holding

"Yes, be ready in 10 we are going to _Luke's _for a family breakfasts, and look out for Caroline today, she seems very "tudy" today.

"Got it, and Mom you might want to check your hair, you have a bit of Coffee beans in it."

"Ugg, why didn't anyone else tell me."

"Because no one is as honest as I am". Nate says with the inherited smirk form his father.

"10 Minutes, I don't Think Chilton would like you going to school in boxers and and a t shirt on, so get going."

Nate looks down and realizes she's right and quickly gets to work on getting dressed in his uniform.

* * *

><p>Derek was packing up his backpack when his mother comes in with his coffee.<p>

"I've been wondering where that was. I heard you go into everyone else's room, except mine." Derek says with a smile on his face

"Well here it is, and you actually smell good today" Rory jokes

"Hey, I shower, maybe not everyday but it happens." Derek jokes right back at her.

"I know, I know. I am happy I didn't know your dad in High school, because I don't want ot know what he smelled like back then. From what Aunt Hon has told me, it wasn't exactly pretty."

Derek laughs and takes a sip of his coffee.

As Rory was leaving he asked a question that took Rory off guard.

"Hey how's Abigail?" Derek asked

Abigail was there cousin, and in the 8th grade. With the mention of Honor it brought his attention back to her. She had tried to commit suicide after being bullied in California, for not being the typical "Cali" girl. She was now in a rehab in Colorado.

"Last time I talked to Honor, she said she would be out by the time Thanksgiving roles around, so don't worry she'll be back in no time, and better than ever." Rory answered

With that Derek smiled and she left.

* * *

><p>Logan was outside waiting in the car for everyone, one by one everyone hopped in the car, except for one, there youngest Caroline.<p>

"Just honk." Nate said not looking up from his Phone, he was currently texting Amelia (Steph and Colin's daughter) She was started her junior year, and they have always been really close friends.

Logan did as told and no one came out.

"I'll go check on her". Lori offered and ran inside.

She went up to her room, and heard Caroline freaking out.

"Caroline? What's going on"? Lori asked calmingly

"It won't come off"! She yelled as tears streamed down her eyes.

She had shared a friendship bracelet with Grace since the summer of 4th grade.

"Are you sure you want to take that off"? Lori asked knowing she will regret it one day.

"YES"!

"Just because she moved doesn't mean that you can't be best friends any more." I tried to reason with her but she wasn't having any of it.

"Just please, get it off." She was shaking and her mascara was running down her cheeks.

"Ok" I walked over to help her untie it

It wasn't going which enough for her and she continued with her freak out.

"GET IT OFF OF ME, JUST CUT IT" She screamed and picked up the scissors from he desk and handed them to me.

I hesitantly cut it, but nonetheless did.

She cried as I held her and then heard another honk.

Come on, grab some tissues and mascara and I'll help you fix your makeup.

She nodded grabbed it and her backpack.

I quickly texted mom, to tell everybody in the car not to say anything about Caroline's appearance at the moment, and she would explain it later. It was obvious she had been crying but that wasn't something that should be commented on right now.

* * *

><p>We had been inside for a few more minutes than expected so we couldn't stay long at <em>Luke's<em> so we all got coffee, and either a scone, muffin, or donut.

I pulled up to school and assessed all of the kids. They were all on there phones, probably dreading school, which is what I did in High school, but also sad that they would be all out of the house in the next 5 years.

I looked over at Ace, and she looked nervous, I knew I was going to be hard that all the kids would be in high school this year, and then by this time next year 2 of them would be in college.

Looking back I couldn't be happier with the way I raised my kids, and it was all because of my beautiful wife. As I pulled into Chilton I saw all the other kids getting out of the cars, and I looked back to the kids. All picking up there backpacks to leave.

"Ok look out for each other." Rory commented

"And we better not get called for any trouble you caused today, I don't want to see you on the headmasters office on the first day" I commented

I got a smile from Nate, knowing that most likely if we did get a call it would be for him.

"Ok be free" Rory, said as they all got out of the car, and went there separate ways to get to a locker before assembly.

Rory's smile faded as the all went separate ways.

"Ace, what's going on"? I asked while pulling out of the parking lot.

"Did you see Caroline, she had been crying, and I'm not there to help her."

"Hey she had Lori, and I can tell it is probably really hard to start school without Grace. I know if I hadn't of Had Finn, Colin, and Steph in Hisgh school o probably wouldn't be where I am today. It's hard for her".

"When did you get so knowledgeable? You weren't like this yesterday."

"Yes I was you just were to busy swooning over Leonardo Dicaprio with the girls to notice" I joked

She smiled and I leaned over to kiss her when we stopped at a red light.

We road to the office in silence, with music playing quietly in the background.

* * *

><p>I walked to Ryan's Locker and noticed that he was next to Sarah's this year. Sarah was his ex girlfriend, and I also hated her.<p>

"Ryan, ready for lunch?" I asked bringing him out of a conversation with Sarah.

"Yea babe. How was English? Mr. Medina give you any trouble" He asked as we headed to lunch, he wrapped his arm around me and left Sarah without another word.

"So what are you getting for lunch" Ryan asked me.

"I was thinking about spaghetti it looks really good today."

Ryan stops in the middle of his tracks holding up other people who just end up going around us.

"No, remember you don't do with spaghetti and it just ends up in fighting."

"Ugg, fine, I'll have a club sandwich"

"Better choice."

Ryan Answered

* * *

><p>Derek looked around looking for Chris ( his Best friend).<p>

Chris tapped him on the shoulder behind him

"Hey man, did you see the new girl. Her names Sasha, how hot is she"

"She's hot, but is she nice?" I ask

"I don't know haven't talked ot her. Hey lets get lunch and sit with her. I'm starving."

"You go, I'll meet up with you in a minute, I have to bring my books to my locker."

* * *

><p>I have debating for weeks if I should ask Amelia to homecoming; I know there something more than friends. I can just feel it.<p>

Jonah comes up to me with a devious smile.

"I was thinking while everyone is at lunch we could put some food doe in the girls pool. I know freshman have gym next and it's swimming. Wouldn't it be funny to seem them all colored red?" I got the food die in my backpack"

"Can't, my sisters first day is today and she is already freaked enough, besides I promised my dad I wouldn't get in trouble on the first day. Maybe next week, I gotta go talk to Amelia."

"Ok, I'm going to eat."

* * *

><p>I looked around and got very overwhelmed. Derek, Chris Sasha Lori, and Ryan, some other people were sitting together. Nate, Jonah, Amelia, and some others where together, and Becca was with all her friends. I didn't want to bother any of them with sitting down. I ran to the girl's restroom, and started breathing really heavily.<p>

I hadn't realized anyone was in there.

"This'll help" A girl with dark makeup and black hair said to me, she had a ripped u Chilton skirt and was smoking a cigarette.

I took the cigarette and took a puff, immediately I started coughing.

"First time"? She asked, I nodded.

"I'm Tiff. My parents named me Tiffany, but who the fuck likes that names? Anyway everyone calls me Tiffany."

"I'm Caroline." I answer quietly

Quickly another girl rushes in, dressed very similarly to Tiif.

"Sorry I'm late."

She just grabs the cigarette form my fingers and starts smoking.

"Who's this"? She asks Tiff

"Caroline."

"I'm Alex" She answers and passes the cigarette to Tiff.

"So are you freshman?" I finally ask

"Nah, were sophomores, but I can tell you're a freshman just by your makeup. Seriously just mascara, who did that your sister?" Tiff laughs off

"Actually she did, she's a senior."

"She didn't mean that" Alex jumps in.

"No hard feelings" I say and take the cigarette and I didn't cough this time, at least not as much.

"So you have a sister"? Tiff finally asks after some silence.

"Yea she is a senior, and I have too brothers. One is a junior, and the other is my sisters twin. Lori, Derek, and Nate.

"Cool" Alex says and takes the cigarette.

"Do either of you guys have any siblings"? I ask

"No. We are basically each other sisters though." Tiff answers

After another round of silence I ask them a random question.

"Would you mind teaching me how to do your makeup?" They smile and pull out there makeup bags.

The rest of lunch we learn more about each other, and decided to ditch gym, who wants to get in bathing suits and swim around with 30 other girls for an hour. (Sophomore and freshman gym classes are combined).

* * *

><p><strong>AN So I hope you liked the first day of school, I tried to get everyone's point of view. Next chapter will be more school, but also a lot more Rogan. I only got a very brief interaction.<strong>

**Please continue to read, and hope next chapter won't take me as long.**

**REVIEW! I promise it makes my day.**

**_I HAVE PICTURES FOR THIS CHAPTER ON MY BLOG. LINK IN PROFILE._**


	5. Siblings to the Rescue

**AN: I hope you like the previous update. I really got back into writing yesterday and now I'm back with another update. And no this isn't an April fools joke, it really is an update. However disclaimers are a joke hahaha.**

**REVIEW!**

**PLEASE**

REVIEW

**This will leave off a coupe hours after the last chapter**

* * *

><p>I walked into Logan's office with an idea, hoping he'll go for it.<p>

"Hey Logan can we talk for a minute".

"Sure, what's up Ace?"

"Well remember that writing competition for the NYO, well I was thinking we could do one here at the Courant, and have it for graduating writers, and instead of a 4 week long internship it could be a year long one."

"I like the idea but there are a lot of logistics I would have to bring to the board, but it sounds like something we can do."

"Great, so do you want to pick the kids up with me, or are you planning on staying."

"You go, and I'll pick up dinner. What do you think everyone will want?"

"Probably Pizza".

"Sounds like true Gilmore blood".

"It is."

Rory was on her way to the door when Logan stopped her.

"Hey Ace."

Rory turned around to be face to face to Logan.

"Ye-"

He interrupts her with a kiss. Ever since Rory became a mother and started her magazine she wasn't in the office as much as either of them would like, and when she is they don't get a lot of alone time, same with at home they have all the kids.

"What was that for?" Rory asked after a minute of kissing.

"That was for still staying the same throughout 20 years of being with you, and you know I might have a few ideas on what to do for our 20 year anniversary this year."

"Oh yea? Well we can talk about that later, I don't want to be late to picking up the kids, besides I want to get them coffee. It was probably a hard day, especially for Caroline".

"See that's what I'm talking about. Ok go". He kisses her cheek as the turns around to leave.

"Oh and logan, one last thing. Don't plan anything too extravagant, not like our 10 year, because that was too much, besides we are not as young as we used to be."

"Eye eye captian." He smirks and with that she's gone.

* * *

><p>"LUKE!"<p>

"Yes Rory"?

"5 coffee's to go, and half a dozen donuts please" I say sitting down at the counter.

"Coming right up"

I leaned over to my mom who was listening to something on the phone and laughing.

"Who are you listening to"? I whisper

"Michel and Sookie fighting, here take a listen".

"HEY NO CELL PHONES" Luke yells from the kitchen.

*On the Phone at the inn *

"Michel it was 2 extra blueberries, it's no big deal. I'm sorry if I don't count hoe many blueberries go into my muffins" Sookie explains

"It does mater, if I eat to many I won't be able to have by salad with blue cheese dressing later". Michel complains in his accent

"Blue cheeessee" Sookie mimics'

"Don't mock me"

"Don't mock meee" Sookie whines again

*At Luke's *

"Here Rory" Luke says bringing the coffee and donuts.

"Thanks"

I turn back to the phone

"You really wanna arm wrestle Michel, you know how bad that turned out last time".

"That was one time twenty years ago".

I check my phone and realize I have to run to be at Chilton in time

"Bye mom thanks for the great entertainment."

"You're welcome, kiss the mommy". Lorelai says and points to her cheek.

I get in my range rover and start heading towards Hartford.

* * *

><p>"Why is mom always late?" Lori asks Nate and Derek.<p>

"Cause she wouldn't be mom if she didn't". Derek answers

"I don't get why every Monday night we have to have Dinner together." Nate whines

"Because it's better than doing it on Friday nights". Lori answers

"Hey have any of you seen Caroline." Derek asks

"I saw her for a second at lunch but then she was gone." Nate answers

"Well here comes mom and she's not here" Lori answers.

"Hey sorry I'm late, get in. Where's Caroline?" Rory pulls up and asks.

"We were just talking about that, we haven't seen her".

"Can one of you call her."

"I will, Lori volunteered"

RING, RING, RING.

"Hi you've reached Caroline's phone, if this is a family member then, I'm fine and I'll be home later, went out with new friends, too busy to pick up my phone."

Lori had put it on speaker for the rest of the family to hear.

"Oh she is gonna get it" Rory said.

"Ooh this'll be good" Nate whispered to Derek.

* * *

><p>Every kid gets a small allowance on there bank cards each month, it's about $100 dollars, but that conditional, as long as you do your chores and help out at Nana's INN, Luke's, or the Conical at least 2 times a month. Caroline had been saving all summer, plus all her birthday money. She had about $500 hundred in it.<p>

Tiff just turned 16 so she was taking Caroline and Alex to go get makeup for Caroline, and to a salon in her new car. They had decided together that Caroline was going to dye her hair bleach blond, and add extensions.

"So let me get this right" Alex says as they rushed down the highway to Sephora.

"You have never ditched any family plans, and you have never had a drink in your life"? Alex asks to clarify

"Yea, this is the first time for both" Caroline answers as she takes a sip from Tiff's Flask.

"You are so new to this world" Tiff says.

They continue speeding down the high way.

* * *

><p>Logan walks in the door holding 3 pizzas<p>

" PIZZA" He yells through the house.

It was now 6 o'clock and Rory was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee watching the local news, making sure there weren't any stories about Caroline.

Nate, Derek, and Lori Walk down stairs.

"Hey ace, whats going on"?

He asks setting the pizzas down on the island.

"Caroline wasn't at school when I picked her up" Rory says

"WHAT"?

Lori jumps in quickly

"She changed her message on her phone saying she would be home by dinner, and she was with new friends."

"Oh ok". Logan says turning back to get a slice of pizza

"Is that it? You're not worried"? Rory starts to get mad

"If she says she'll be back by dinner than it's fine" Logan comments

"It's Monday night we don't do things on Mondays, we do family time, all other 6 days a week they have time to be social. She barely knows these people and I have never met them."

"Ace it's fine, as long as she gets back soon then we have nothing to worry about. She is probably acting out a little because of Grace. It's a good thing if she found friends so quickly."

Lori, Nate, and Derek were sitting at the table eating and silently listening to there parents fight.

"Do not Ace me right now. Acting out? She is 14 and lost her best friend, it is not normal to find friends so quickly like that."

They heard the front door close and the fighting stopped.

The chatter stopped as Caroline walked in.

"Parents, Siblings. Good to see you, sorry I'm late, the hair took a little longer then expected, oh you got pizza. Here let me go get out of this uniform and I'll be down."

Caroline was very giddy and was slurring her words quiet a bit. Everybody was shocked, but Rory the most. She was the last person out of all her kids to expect to drink. And what did she do to her hair, and what kind of makeup was she wearing? She looked a little like a raccoon.

"Ace calm down it's not that big of deal" Logan says already anticipating what was coming.

"Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL? She is frunk Logan, she has black an inch around her eyes, and her hair is bleached and a foot longer. My 14 year old baby girl looks like she is 22 and is drunk. She blew us off. Yea, you're right that's not a big deal". Rory yelled sarcastically.

"She was mad, she wanted to take her mind off of Grace. Hey when I was her age I started drinking."

"is that supposed to make me feel better? Oh I drank at her age so it's ok she can drink now".

"That is not what I'm saying. She is acting out because she is hurt."

"Logan she shouldn't be acting out period. What happens if she doesn't get home in time next time, what if she is arrested. Whoever these so called new friends are, that you think are a good idea, obviously aren't."

"Rory, stop. It was one time, and we'll make sure it won't happen again. You need to calm down. Yelling at her doesn't get through to Caroline; she is probably not feeling so good and needs her mom. It was her first drink. Besides isn't that what you did with me and the boat because of my dad. Wasn't that acting out?"

"Don't you dare through that back in my face, that was a completely different story. You obviously shouldn't be handling this. I though we raised our kids better than your parents, and we deal with problems like this, apparently not. So just go"

"Ace.."

"Logan just go, I need to go talk to her, and hopefully get to the bottom of this."

* * *

><p>Logan left without another word. Nate, Derek, and Lori looked perplexed, they hadn't seen there parents fight like this in years, and it kinda scared them because the last time they did fight like this Rory had caught Logan kissing his secretary, which turned out he pushed her away immediately but Rory hadn't seen that. Any way that was the last time Rory had asked Logan to leave, and he was gone to up to a month. Lets hope he isn't this time.<p>

Caroline was taking a long time to come down.

Her siblings went upstairs before Rory got a chance.

Lori heard coughing and started to sprint up the rest of the stairs.

Caroline was laying down in her backroom coughing. Caroline had obviously been undressing because she has in her bra and underwear when she started to throw up.

"Oh god. Nate grab some clothing. Derek grab some makeup remover and a hair band." They quickly got to work as Lori went to go help her.

Rory rounded the corner still steaming with anger.

Derek came to the door and kept her from coming in.

"Mom I respect you, but I think we should handle this. She is sick and need to be taken care of not to be lectured. You can deal with her tomorrow."

Rory calmed at the sound of Derek's words, she loved that all her kids were so close.

Rory smiled and walked downstairs to eat, just awaiting the kids, and hopefully Logan.

* * *

><p>"Derek, Nate come carry her to her bed. She needs to sleep it off."<p>

"Sure thing."

"Okay".

They had said at the same time.

"She has a huge headache in her future". Nate commented while there siblings watched there little sister sleep.

"Yea she does, and even bigger one with mom." Lori said

"Remember Nate's first hangover, it took so much to keep mom from finding out" Derek commented.

They all lightly laughed

"Yea it took everything to keep from her to find out, we are just lucky she hasn't found out about all of our first hangovers, I feel bad that she found out about Caroline's" Lori said

"Well at least we aren't drinkers like dad was in high school. We only drink at party's." Derek comented.

"I can tell this will be a hard time for Caroline, I can already tell she has changed a lot in the last 12 hours". Nate said

"Hey that's very profound" Derek joked

"Whatever" Nate said under his breath

"We should let her sleep, besides I'm starving, we didn't get much to eat with all the drama". Lori said

They made there way out of Caroline's room and downstairs.

* * *

><p>Rory was sitting in the kitchen eating her 3rd slice of pizza.<p>

"Is she ok"? Rory asked

"Yea" All 3 answered

"She's sleeping" Nate elaborated

Rory nodded.

"Is dad home"? Derek asked with hope in his voice.

"Not yet, but don't worry he will be".

"I think I'm going to go start on homework and eat" Lori said grabbing a plate with 2 slices.

" I think I'll join her" Derek said

"Ditto" Nate commented.

They all looked at Nate. One thing about Nate is he doesn't do his homework that often and when he does it takes a lot to get him to do it.

"What, I do want to get into a college don't I, that means homework." He says

Everyone smiles and goes there separate ways, with Rory down stairs worrying about Caroline, and wondering when her husband will get home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN SO that was that. I hope you enjoyed the fight, and everything in between.<strong>

_**PICTURES ON WHAT CAROLINE'S BEFORE AND AFTE LOOK IS ON MY BLOG. LINK IN PROFILE.**_

**Please Review!**

**REVEIW!**


	6. Don't You Dare Get in That Car

**AN: This will probably be a shorter chapter because I wanted to just write this little part without anything else connected to this chapter. It's the last installment of this first day of school. Actually it's the middle of the night.**

**Please review. **

**I promise next chapter will be longer. I hope you like this drama filled chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**Too much drama for a disclaimer in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>I had stayed up until one just worrying where Logan was. I had called him but no answer. We hadn't gotten into a fight like this in a very long time.<p>

I turned to turn the light out in bed when I heard the front door close. I quickly hoped out of bed and went to see Logan in the kitchen pouring himself a drink.

"Logan, I was so worried. Where have you been"? I asked

"HEY. I was at Finn's for a few hours then I went to a bar, and then I went to go get something to eat but they were closed so I came home. Now I'm getting a drink. Do you want one"?

"Logan your drunk. You shouldn't be drinking anymore. You need to sleep this off. Come on lets go to bed."

Logan came over to me and started kissing me.

"Logan" I said between kisses

He kept kissing but the alcohol was way to potent.

"LOGAN". I pushed him away.

"WHAT" he yelled. From the corner of my eye I saw the kids coming down the stairs to find out what was going on.

"Your drunk go sleep it off."

"You know what no. Maybe I should just leave. I mean that is what you told me earlier. Besides since you are so perfect you can raise the kids by your self. You don't need help with Caroline; you can help the kids with homework. What am I good for? I can go find somebody else, and another family".

Logan took a shot and started to walk to the door.

"Don't you dare say that Logan. Don't you dare walk out on us right now. This is not about the kids. This about you not understanding my side of things. Don't you ever threaten to leave again."

'That's what you want though isn't it? You want me to leave, that's what you said at dinner."

"What is going on with you? Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"I'm not. I am finally seeing how different we are. After 20 years."

I now had tears streaming down my face.

"LOGAN! Remember what you said this afternoon. You loved how I hadn't changed in 20 years, and here you are saying you hate it. Please just stop".

Logan walks out the door tired of hearing what was going on.

He starts walking towards his car with a bottle of tequila on his hand.

"LOGAN DON'T YOU DARE GET IN THE CAR"?

I yell. All the kids come out of the house to witness what would happen.

Derek and Nate start walking to the car, if need be they would body block him.

"Your drunk, you could die. Don't do anything stupid, like you did in Costa Rica."

"That was a different story. That has nothing to do with this. I won't die, besides you wanted me to leave".

"NO I DON'T. If you leave than you might never come back".

Rory was full out balling.

"RORY! Just stop making this so dramatic. You wanted me to leave, and you obviously know how to raise the kids on your own."

Logan was now opening the door to the car and that's when Derek punches Logan and knocks him out. Nate catches him. Derek and Nate work on carrying him inside and putting him on the couch to sleep it off.

Lori and Caroline now went to Rory and tried to get her back inside and get her to bed.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault". Caroline said. Caroline felt really bad. If she hadn't gotten drunk then this wouldn't of happened.

"Oh sweaty it isn't your fault. Your father is drunk he doesn't mean it, at least he better not" Rory said starting to calm down and pulls her into a hug.

"You guys better get some sleep, we didn't mean to wake you up."

The all smile and walk upstairs with there Mom.

Once Rory goes into her bedroom the kids have a little talk.

"It's never been this bad before" Lori said

"It's all my fault". Caroline said

Nate pulled her into a big bear hug. Caroline started to cry into her brother's shoulder.

"Don't say that. He didn't have to say those things, and mom didn't need to get so mad". Derek commented

"Shh" Nate said comforting Caroline

"I don't want them to break up. Every had divorced or unhappy parents. That isn't ours" Lori commented

"It won't, we'll make sure it doesn't happen, besides I'm sure he'll apologize and blame on the alcohol." Nate comforted.

"We better get some sleep before school. You gonna be ok Car"? Derek asked

"Yea. Goodnight guys" Caroline said before they all made there way to their rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO yea that was short but very dramatic. What do you think? Next chapter will be much longer, I promise. <strong>

**REVIEW!  
>PLEASE!<strong>

**I beg of you! REVIEW **


	7. But She's My Last One

**AN****: So I got a Beta!**** This chapter will be ten times better. **

**It's been 2 months, but now schools out so I will be updating once a week. I promise it'll stick this time. Not going to bother with a disclaimer.**

**Enjoy**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em>Logan's POV<em>

It had been two weeks since the big fight and the kids were at school full-time. Caroline hadn't acted out since, but I have a feeling she will soon. She is just like me when I was in high school, scattered, unsure, and rebellious.

I can tell that Rory's having a hard time connecting with her right now. Rory is close to all the kids, but Caroline is pulling away and getting attached to her new friends Tiff and Alex.

The fight was bad. It took three days of me sleeping on the couch, and us working it out, for her to forgive me. I think she is still angry, but knows that what I said I didn't mean.

Rory brought Logan out of his thoughts.

"Hey Logan when is the board meeting?"

"It's next week. Don't worry I remember. I'll ask about the competition, and yes we can get Chinese for dinner tonight."

"How did you know all that?" Rory asks with a playful smile.

"Oh you know, good ole mind reading."

"Logan…"

"Ace, I have known you for 23 years, I think I know the face of curiosity, and Chinese food face."

"Chinese food face? I have different faces for hunger?"

Logan had now gotten up and was by her side.

"Oh yes. See your eyes get a little greyer and your forehead scrunches a little bit when you want Chinese."

"Oh really?" Rory said.

"Oh yea. It's very interesting you know."

"I bet."

Logan leans in to kiss her. After a peck Rory pulls away.

"What about other foods?" Questions Rory.

"I've revealed too much – can't tell you about others."

"Oh come on you know you want to." Rory pushes.

"You know, come to think of it, I need to get to a meeting." Logan says looking at the clock.

"Bye Ace, and I'll pick up dinner. Didn't Lori say something about dress shopping for homecoming."

"Oh shoot. I'm going, but don't think this conversation is over mister."

"I love you." Logan calls out as she's leaving.

"Yeah, yeah, you too." Rory playfully calls out.

* * *

><p><em>Lori's POV<em>

Ryan had asked me to homecoming a few days previous, not that it was a shocker. We have been dating since Christmas of last year. Today had been really weird. Everything was just off.

I walked up to Derek, wondering who he was going with.

"I'm planning on asking Sasha, the new girl, but I don't want to scare her."

"Why and how would you scare her?" I asked and laughed internally at my twin's irrational fear.

"I don't know, Chris has put in my head that I can come off too serious, and she is such a playful person that I might be too serious when I ask her, so I'll scare her off."

Now I really had to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" Derek asked.

"It's just that you are only serious at school. You have the sarcastic jokes outside of school. Ask her, and I bet you she'll say yes."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm serious. You had one girlfriend. You had to have been able to talk to a girl to be with her for two years."

"Please don't bring Carrie up. It was my freshman and sophomore year, and was just bad. I was so awkward. I don't even know how we stayed together for so long."

"Because you guys had the perfecting joking relationship, you guys always joked with each other. Just tap back into you jokester personality."

"Actually we stayed together for so long because of the sex, but that's a different story."

"Wait what. I didn't know you guys were sexually active. You were so young." Lori was shocked.

"Oh yea. Dad was that young. He actually gave me the condoms. Don't tell mom, because mom has no idea. Does she know about you and Ryan?"

"Oh we haven't yet. I haven't ever…"

"Oh, didn't know that. Anyway, I think I'll ask dad about this."

Derek left and Lori was left just thinking.

Despite how mush Derek denied how alike he was to dad in his player days he was in more ways then everyone ever thought.

I walked into the bathroom before my next class and saw Tiff, Alex, and Caroline.

* * *

><p><em>Caroline's POV<em>

We heard the door open and immediately hid the cigarettes, but anyone could probably smell the smoke.

I noticed it was Lori and, sighing with relief, I started smoking again. She shouldn't care.

"Seriously, do you know how bad that is for your lungs? What if the headmaster walked in?" Lori said.

"Why would _he _walk into the _girl's _bathroom?" Alex countered.

"Maybe he would smell it." Lori tried to reason.

"Lori, I love you, but please don't try and be mom right now."

"I'm being your sister."

"Lori, you'll be late to class if you keep talking." Tiff said.

"You know that you guys have class too." She tried.

I was over the whole sister act. I had my own business I did not need her to be doing this right now.

"Yea, we'll be there soon."

"Caroline, you can't be slacking off, smoking, and drinking. You have your whole life ahead of you to do that, especially when it's legal." Lori argued.

"Look Lori, you're my sister, but that does not give you an invitation to butt in my life, and try to control it."

Lori stood in disbelief.

The bell rung through the speakers and Lori turned to leave the bathroom.

"Bye Lori." Tiff and Alex said in sync, I just waved as she walked out.

After 5 minutes Tiff, Alex and I walked out of the bathroom, when we go to class we make sure we're fashionably late.

I walked out and ran into Jay. He is a junior, and the hottest thing on earth. We had run into each other, and majorly flirted. He was older, but I didn't care. I liked him, and he liked me.

He had brown hair, and the deepest hazelnut eyes I had ever seen. He was about 6 foot and he knew how to party.

"Jay, haven't see you in a while." Jay turned at the sound of my voice.

"Right, I was thinking we need to hang together sometime."

"I agree, what did you have in mind?" I asked Tiff and Alex where behind me smiling like the little schoolgirls their parents tried to raise.

"Well homecoming is coming up next week, and if you aren't already going with someone, then maybe we should go together, and yeah it's a dance but my brother is having a party afterwards at out house, and all the cool people are invited."

I smiled at this.

"Definitely, here let me give you my number." I wrote it down and handed it to him.

"Cool, I gotta get to class." Jay said putting my number in his pocket as he turned and continued running down the hall.

I turned around to the girls and we all screamed in excitement.

"Now we all have dates." Tiff said. They were both going with fellow sophomores.

"Maybe we could go dress shopping today." I suggested.

"Actually we already have our dresses." Alex answered.

My smiled disappeared a little.

"Okay. I'll go with Lori then."

We headed our separate ways toward classes, and we all earned our tardy slips.

* * *

><p><em>Rory's POV<em>

Rory jumps in the car. Caroline was still wearing raccoon makeup, and had the unnaturally long hair. Logan had convinced her to let her be, but being the mother she is couldn't stop thinking about it.

Suddenly Rory was brought out of her thoughts as she waited for Lori at Chilton. The rest of the kids were going to hang out with friends after school. What surprised her was that Caroline was next to Lori. She looked scared, but really excited.

"Hey Girls," I said once they got in the car. "Not that I don't love you, but Caroline I thought you were hanging out with Tiffany and Alex?"

"I was, but today I got asked to Homecoming, so I decided I needed to come get a dress too."

I slammed on the breaks and pulled into a coffee shop. I needed coffee to help the shock. My fourteen year old daughter was going on her first date!

I didn't say a word but just listened to the story of my little girl and this "Jay" guy.

Something was off about her story, she made it to be a casual thing, but I bet she freaked out. I learned he was sixteen years old, and that was a little off-putting to me, all I knew was that Logan wasn't going to take it well.

* * *

><p><em>Rory's POV Continued<em>

We headed to the mall and immediately headed for dresses. Lori informed Caroline and I that it wasn't a long dress event, and to pick out shorter ones. I began looking and after about 10 minutes the girls had dresses, and I was ready to see them.

Lori came out in a light yellow strapless dress, covered in rhinestones.

We looked at each other and then the mirror.

"Too sparkly." I commented.

"Way too sparkly." She concurred and ran back into the dressing room to change again.

Each girl had chosen two dresses to try on at first; they didn't want to get overwhelmed.

Caroline came out in a black halter body-con dress. It was beyond revealing and super short, and had a few rhinestones.

"I really like this one!" Caroline comes out squealing.

Lori comes out to see.

"No." Lori and I both say. Sometimes she is so much like me it scares me, and Caroline is so much like my mom and Logan it scares me.

Was she trying to be a slut?

"Why? What is wrong with it? I absolutely love it." Caroline replied.

"It's just too sexy." Lori answered for me.

"So…what's the problem?"

"You are not an adult, you are fourteen, and you look like all you want is sex." I replied, putting an end to this. Caroline went back into the dressing room. Lori was out here in a blue dress. It wasn't strapless it was a lace neckline that had a few rhinestones on it.

"I really like this one." Lori said.

"Me too. Do you want to keep looking?" I asked.

"No, I think this is the one."

"Are you are absolutely sure?" I wanted to clarify.

"Yes, can I get it?"

I looked at the price tag. We have plenty of money, but that doesn't mean I want to spoil them.

It was $300. I gasped.

"What is it?" Lori asked.

"It's the price." I said.

"If it's too expensive, then I'll keep looking."

"No, this is your last homecoming, and I want to treat you."

"Thank you so much mom!" She turned around and hugged me. Being a mom of four teenagers it was rare I got hugs from my kids.

Caroline comes out in yet another tight black dress. It had a little rhinestone embellishment. It was getting better, no revealing neckline, but was still too tight.

"Caroline, turn around and find a dress that isn't too tight." Caroline rolled her eyes and went to change.

"If you want I can go and pick out some dresses for you?" Lori suggested.

"Only black." Caroline told her.

"Why black?" Lori asked.

"Because it's classic, and I like it."

I could argue with that but decided to let Caroline choose her own dress color. Lori went and grabbed one dress. Only one, probably hoping it would be a good choice. It was black, and was not as tight this time, thank god. It had a lot of sparkles and a sheer lace top, but no big rhinestones.

Caroline took it, with a huff.

"Isn't that a bit old for her?" I whispered to Lori.

"She's growing up. If she likes it let her get it, or else we'll be shopping all day. Besides, that was the only other black dress out there." Lori tried to reason.

Caroline came out with a smile. She looked beautiful, and definitely not fourteen.

"You look amazing." Lori complimented.

"Wow!" was all I could say.

"Thanks. I like it, can I get it?" She asked.

I checked the price, and was thankful it was on sale for $100.

"Yeah, come on. Do you need shoes?" They both nodded and we headed towards the shoe department.

* * *

><p><em>Nate's POV<em>

The girls came home, both with a new pair of shoes and a garment bag with their homecoming dresses.

Derek and I had just finished hatching our plan to ask Amelia (for me) and Sasha (for Derek) to homecoming. We were going to perform a full out high school musical scene in the cafeteria at lunch to ask them together.

"Wow, go shopping?" Dad asked the girls.

"Yeah, for homecoming." Lori answered.

"Why did you get a dress?" Dad directed to Caroline.

"She was asked to homecoming." Mom answered for her.

"She's too young to date." Dad countered. I just looked at Derek, and knew this could get ugly quickly so I jumped in to help my sister.

"Dad we all went to our freshman homecoming with dates." I said, trying to open his eyes.

"Nate that was when I knew I had one left to protect." Dad answered. We all rolled our eyes.

"Logan, that's not fair to Caroline, we have the dress, she has a date, and she has her siblings, and friends to look out for her. Drop it, you'll meet him. I bet Nate even knows him." Mom argued thinking she would end the conversation.

"Why would Nate know him?" Dad asked.

"Because he's in the same grade." Lori spoke up.

"HE'S A JUINOR!" Dad screamed.

"Chill, dad. It'll be fine. Two years is not a big deal." Derek tried to reason.

"It is a big deal."

"You and mom are two years apart." Caroline counters.

"That's different." Dad said.

"How?" Mom asked.

Dad was not winning this fight, it was five against one.

He ignored the question; I jumped in and asked who it was.

"It's Jay Summerton." Caroline answered proudly.

I kept from cringing; he was a major partier, and a player. I just hope my little sister doesn't get her heart broken.

"Yeah, he's cool, a fun guy." I didn't want to ruin this for her.

We all went our separate ways.

* * *

><p><em>Derek's POV<em>

One week later.

Nate and I went to pick up our dates while Lori and Caroline waited for theirs to pick them up.

I was nervous to pick Sasha up. She said yes to my homecoming proposal. I just didn't want to fuck it up.

I went and knocked on her door, she was absolutely gorgeous, and had these eyes that looked like they belong in the sky with the stars.

"You look absolutely beautiful." I complimented.

"You don't look so bad yourself Derek."

We drove to stars hallow and the conversation was light, I made her laugh a few times. Lets just hope there isn't any drama with the pictures. We had Me, Sasha, Nate, and Amelia, Lori, and Ryan, Caroline, and Jay, Becca, Tiff, Alex, Chris, Jonah, and all their dates. Not to mention our parents, Nana, Chelsea, Finn, Steph, Colin, and Casey.

Let's just hope we don't run into Taylor.

I drive into the square and there was Taylor, Mom, and Kirk arguing. Nana was walking up to them.

I spoke too soon.

"Derek, who's that?" Sasha asked

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was that. Sorry for the cliffhanger. It would be really long if I added in Homecoming, hey something to look forward to for next week. A Big THANK YOU to Angela for the editing.<strong>

**Now please REVIEW! I beg of you.**

**Did you like it?**

**I HAVE THE DRESSES ON MY BLOG! LINK IN PROFILE!**


	8. Are You Trying To Bribe Him?

**AN. I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated like I said I would. Truth is I'm having a bit of writer's block. I haven't written this chapter, and I don't know what that about. I am also currently in the middle of moving. But this story has been in the back of my head.**

**After about 6/7 weeks here is my next chapter.**

**Please Review, they keep me writing.**

* * *

><p><em>Derek's POV<em>

"Rory you can't take the pictures here." Kirk said to Mom.

"WHAT! Why not? I've taken pictures in the town square before." Mom replied.

I was climbing out of the car with Sasha as I heard my Mom's debate. I gave a worried glance to the others, and they gave the same glance back.

I smiled at Sasha.

"And welcome to my mother's crazy town." I said sarcastically.

She laughed. "Don't worry, it'll be ok." She reassured me.

I went around the car and lead Sasha over to the others, my hand on the small of her back.

"Are you telling me Kirk is going to be the new town selectman?!" Mom shouted to Taylor.

Sasha and I reached the group and stood to listen.

"I will be. No one is running against me." Kirk argues. He sounds like a 9 year old.

Nana walks up to Kirk and Mom. Taylor slowly backing away from the situation.

"Ok, listen, what is it going to take to get you to let us take pictures for an hour?" Nana sounds mad.

"Are you bribing me?" Kirk asked, slightly confused.

"Are you trying to _bribe_ him?" Taylor asked, astounded at the corruption right under his nose.

"YES!" Both the mom and Nana yell.

Dad comes over with his wallet.

"How many scoops of ice-cream?" Dad asks.

"Ok, that will not work." Sasha says to me.

"You've never met Kirk, trust me it will." Lori says to Sasha from her other side.

"Yeah, on our 12th birthday, Dad got him 4 scoops of ice-cream." I replied

"Why?" Sasha continues to ask.

"You don't want to know." All four us Huntzbergers reply at the same time. Everybody looks at us oddly, and we grimace with disgust from thinking about it.

We look over to see what's going on. Dad is paying Taylor and Kirk is on his way into the Soda Shoppe with Taylor, counting the money, not far behind. Mom and Nana have a gleeful look on their face, and Aunt Casey comes over and starts getting her camera things together.

All of the moms are off to the side, coming up with ideas for poses while the dads are over to the other side meeting the girls' dates, obviously worried that their dates would be like them in High school.

* * *

><p><em>Lori's POV<em>

After an hour of taking pictures the Limo arrived. We had taken pictures of couples, siblings, dates, groups and genders.

The girls took pictures with their feet sticking out while the guys looked off into the distance all staggered. One of the group pictures included all of the boys standing in a line holding onto their date in front of them and another with the guys kneeling in front of us. My absolute favorite picture of mine was Ryan his holding me above him and we are leaning onto a kiss.

Ok, you guys can go to the after party if everyone goes together but you have to be home by one-thirty." Uncle Colin announces.

"And all the parents will be at our house, so everyone just come back here." Mom added.

"Got it"

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Uh-Huh"

Several replies came from our group as we climbed in the limousine.

As we left the driveway all the girls scream in excitement. It was 7:30 and the dance started at 8.

"Wow, all your parents are really involved, are they always like that?" Tiff asks.

"Oh yeah, it's very annoying." Caroline sighs and says.

"It's only because they love us." I reply.

Someone turns the music up, and we all start celebrating. Nate opens in the ice chest in front of him and grabs out 3 Champagne Bottles.

"Where did you get them?" Amelia asks Nate.

"I'll never tell." Nate answers, winking and filling up champagne glasses, as he passes them around.

I glance over at Caroline worried she's going to take this night a little far.

* * *

><p><em>Rory's POV<em>

"Oh boy, I hope they have fun." Steph squeals.

"Oh they will, don't worry, I'm just worried they'll have a little too much fun." Logan replies.

I could tell Logan was very weary of Caroline's date, that's why I tried to keep them apart as long as I could, but I saw Logan get a few stern words with him while we were taking pictures with the girls.

We chatted for ten minutes before deciding to head back home for some reminiscing and drinks.

* * *

><p><em>Limo driver's POV<em>

The screams coming from behind the separator are extremely loud and high pitched; very annoying. Suddenly the separator winds down and a kid is leaning into my ear.

"Turn right, and take the back roads." Was all I could make out from the shouting, and before I could reply, the separator went back up.

I turn right and find that the scenery is really pretty. My sunroof button lights up indicating it is open and the kids are most likely sticking their heads through the top.

About 4 miles down the road, I have no idea where we are, but my GPS tells me to keep going. Suddenly a bump jolted the car and a pop sounded from the right side of the limo.

I slow down to a stop and get out only to notice that we have a flat, GREAT!

Suddenly a teenager pokes his head out the window.

"Hey, what's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN. You're going to hate me. I am stopping there. I know it's a VERY short update, but I have lost the want to write, and I was pushing myself to write this so I could get something up for you. I'm sorry, next time will be longer, and no I don't know when that will be, like I said I'm in the middle of moving.<strong>

**Please review. I do know where I want the next few chapters to go; I just need to get out of homecoming land, which is not over yet. Next chapter will finish it off.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

_**Homecoming picture poses on blog. Link in profile!**_

**Thank you to my beta Angela. You have made my writing 10 times better and I can't thank you enough. Shout to you and I hope school is going well for you!**


	9. Hey

Hey Guys! I am feeling very blocked right now. I know where I want to go with the story, but i don't know how to get their. If that makes sense.

I'm a sophomore or my 2cd year in High school and I'm so overwhelmed. I have so much homework, I'm learning to drive, I'm the star in my school play, I'm on student government, I'm tutoring younger grades, and I'm an active role in school events. I'm just so overwhelmed that finding time to write is near impossible this year. I also feel like I've lost some steam in readership.

As of now this story is on hiatus. I promise I'll be back, but the question is when, and I honestly don't know.

I hope you understand, i would appreciate your reviews for any suggestions for when I do come back to this story.

Rhianna.


End file.
